Caught Between Worlds
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: (this is a sequel to Young Justice: the Newest Hero (which wasn't very good, I'll admit)) It's been over 2 years since Ciara left Earth, to live with her mother in her palace on Yozora. She has mastered her wolf training and has excelled in her magic, weaponry, etc. But on Earth there is a danger far worst than it being obliterated.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been over two year since Ciara left Earth.

She kept on dreaming about Earth, and the woods, and her pack. She wakes up, unable to sleep. Then she feels a burning sensation in my chest. So she would do what she came to do. Practice and refine her magic, read, or talk to Leila, who usually stays up till 1 in the morning. When she came to Lamia, she was first greeted by a girl who had very cat-like sharp yellow eyes. Then her mother introduced her as Leila, her cat. She was surprised, but glad she had someone to talk to that... Well... Knew her and her life on Earth.

First day she came here, her mother released her curse on her wolf kids, and casted a new spell. They still change on a full moon, but they can change whenever they want. And the spell helps the wolves on Earth find what my mom calls "people worthy of a gift like this one."

So, once again, Ciara is awake. In bed, reading. But boredom is setting in, so she'll sneak out and run through the woods of the Yozora, in the capital city of Lamia.

Her room is a big one. It was designed over the years when she was on Earth. Black walls and carpet, small balcony, queen-sized bed with night themed covers. Two big book-shelves, one for potion and magic books and another for her book books, and a painting set. And everything a girl needs. Vanity, dresser, desk, etc.

As she sighs, she puts on a jacket, and sneaks out into the hallway. Down several flights of stairs, and out a back door.

As she turns she feels that same feeling of empowerment. And as she shifts into a big black wolf, she darts into the streets, careful of not being spotted, and finding the nearest exit into the woods and runs straight at the big white pearly moon.

* * *

Hours passed, and the two suns of Yozora were in the sky.

Ciara didn't know how long exactly but knew that she would have to get back soon, so she dashed off, tracking her way back home to a giant crystal-like castle.

As she snuck back in Ciara used her special power to run fast, all the way to her room.

Looked on her nightstand at her look, which read close to 7 AM. The servants would be here soon with breakfast.

As Ciara sat in her bedroom she wondered what Damian was doing at this very moment. So she decided to text him.

 _Hey. What's up?_

 _ **Ping!**_

 _Nothing much. Wbu?_

 _Nothing. Just bored. Went out running today._

 ** _Ping!_**

 _Don't you mean last night?_

 _Lol. Ha, ha. Very funny. Yes. I couldn't sleep, so I went out last night._

 ** _Ping!_**

 _;-) Gtg. Txt you later._

 _K. Bye._

Ciara heard a knock at her door, and went to go open her door.

"Hello, miss. How are you? Did you sleep well?" asked a servant.

As the servant moved to a table in the middle of the room, with two chairs.

"Umm... I'm good. And yes, I did sleep well... Sorta." she said quietly, moving to sit down at the table.

"Beg, your pardon, miss. But... Why are you wearing a jacket indoors?" asked the servant as she straightened Ciara's bed.

"Umm... Chilly?" she lied.

"Hmm... I thought werewolves didn't get cold."

"Well... I didn't get cold... I said... I was chilly."

"Hmm... Well. I shall see about a small fireplace being put in your room."

As Ciara chewed on some toast she nodded.

"Cecily, did anything come for me today?" asked Ciara.

"No, miss." answered the servant.

"Oh..." replied Ciara.

 _They probably forgot,_ she thought.

"Almost forgot. Happy birthday, miss!" exclaimed Cecily.

"Thank you, Cecily. And maybe for a present you can finally stop calling me, miss." suggested Ciara, as she finished her toast.

"Just for today. And your mother said as soon as you're done eating to come find her immediately."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. She just said to tell you that."

"Ok. Thanks!"

Ciara she jumped up from the chair, and skidded on her feet to her door.

"Aren't you going to finish you breakfast?" asked Cecily.

"Not that hungry." called Ciara, from the hallway.

Ciara dashed to the stairs, sniffing out for her mother, and rode the stair's railing all the way down to the next level, and made her way to the throne room.

As she walked into the large hall, she remembered the awe in she felt.

Beautifully designed floors, walls, pillars, and throne made of a materials only found in Yozora. The light purple crystal-like floor and walls shimmered. The 4 pillars standing on both sides gleamed white. And the skylight above was made of a glass so strong that it held on it's on. And was so clear that you didn't even know it was there, unless you touched it. And at the far end was a raised platform, with a throne on it. A black throne, completely made out of a giant black gem, with small silver accents.

And on that throne was her mother, Hekate. Still as young and beautiful as the day Ciara met her. And next to her was a member of the staff.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" greeted Ciara.

"Yes! Happy birthday, my darling!" exclaimed Hekate, rising from her throne, and swiftly walking to Ciara.

"Thank you."

As Hekate hugged her, Ciara was glad that she had met her mother.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" questioned Hekate, as she saw the staff member walk out.

"Slept in a little late?" said Ciara.

"Nice try... But I think we both know it's because you were out again last night."

"Ok. First off, I am surprised that I went this long without having this brought to your attention. And secondly, when did you figure it out?"

"Last week, when Leila smelled forest air on your clothes."

"Hmm... Well. Can't beat Leila's cat senses."

"So, I have a present for you."

"Oh, no. Not another party or dresses or jewelry. I'm not into that kinda stuff."

Ever since she came her, her mother has been trying to educate her on not only magic and the way of the wolf, but also on royal life. That and included how to dress, walk, talk, eat, and what stuff you needed. Which included jewelry, fancy ballgowns, and makeup.

"No... I am well aware of your... Tastes. I have a different present, which I think you'll rather enjoy." corrected Hekate.

"What is it?" said Ciara, smiling broadly.

"I have seen how you rapidly progress at magic classes," began Hekate, walking around, "as well as your other studies, such as hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. And I've decided that your birthday present should be a three day trip. A trip down to Earth."

"What!?" exclaimed Ciara, joyfully.

"That's right, Ciara!" smiled Hekate, "You're going to Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ciara packed immediately, and then used a spell to transport herself to Earth.

She missed the smell of the air, the bright blue sky (on Yozora the morning sky is a dark crisp red), and most of all... Pizza.

As soon as she got to Earth she miniaturized her bags stuffed them in her coat pockets and prowled around Happy Harbor. Went to some shops, a pizza parlor (and ate 2 whole pizzas-wolf stomach), and a smoothie/candy shop. Then finally she went to Gotham, to Wayne Manor.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Coming!" said a familiar voice.

And as soon as the door opened Ciara saw her brother Dick. 15 years old, taller, longer hair, more muscular, and completely different from when she left.

"Ciara? I-i-is it really you?!" exclaimed Dick, as he squeezed her into a hug.

"Hi! I missed you so much!" breathed Ciara, as he pulled away.

"You look so different! What did you do to your hair?" asked Dick.

"I... Changed it. Do you like it? I thought black was a good change. But... I could change it. You know, if... If it bothers you." stammered Ciara, as she walked inside.

"No! I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble. Dying your hair costs a lot, probably." reassured Dick, as they headed for the living room.

It had changed a bit. New furniture that went with a light brown fireplace, and red carpeted floor. With the same old wood clock (entrance to the Bat Cave).

As they sat down Ciara took in the new surroundings, which was by (wolf) instinct.

"My hair isn't... Actually... Dyed. It's kinda hard to explain..." sighed Ciara.

"What do you mean?"

"It's... Magic. Magic changed my hair color. I... Can actually change my appearance however I like. I can make me taller, smaller, skinnier, muscular- than I already am. I can even change your appearance. Even your age."

"Wow... That's... Wow."

"I know. My magic has come a long way since I was here. My training to. I finished my wolf, alchemy, and potion training, I bested my weaponry and hand-to-hand combat teachers, and... I know just about every spell."

"So... Does that mean you're coming home!? For good!?"

Dick smiled broadly.

"Umm... No. No, I am not here for good. I'm just visiting."

"Oh... For how long?"

"Three days."

"Just three?"

"Sorry. It was a birthday present from my mother. She said my studies are going well, and that I deserved a reward/present."

"But just three? She couldn't have given you a week? I mean it sounds like your powers are under control. And... We all missed you..."

"Who is 'We all'?"

"Everyone. The Team, Bruce, Alfred, your... Boyfriend. You're Pack especially."

"I've missed them to... Being separated isn't the wolf way. It feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest, and you can't breath."

"Painful... How did you manage?"

"It dulled. And well... Being a wolf you have a way of blocking it out... Sometimes."

"That sounds really lonely."

"It wasn't all bad. I had Leila."

"You're cat?"

"Yeah... She isn't really a cat. My mom sent her here to protect and watch me."

"Creepy..."

"Enough about me! What about you!? I mean I missed a lot!"

"Well... I have a girlfriend now."

"I know. Zatanna. A little raven told me."

"Raven...?"

"What else? Make it fast. Someone's coming."

"Umm... Artemis and Kid Flash are together. Superboy and Superman are on good terms. Aqualad's crush from Atlantis, Tula- which she broke up with her boyfriend, Garth, and got together with Kaldur, became Aquagirl. Oh. And we- the Team -saved the world. Twice. No... Three times."

"Oh. Cool. That all? 'Cause this person...s are almost here."

"Who is it? And does this have something to do with you being a werewolf?"

"I have a guess as to who it is, and yes."

Ciara walked to the door and opened the door, just as the person was about to knock.

"Damian." breathed Ciara.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"When did you get back!?" exclaimed Damian.

"A couple of hours ago. How are you?" asked Ciara.

"I'm good. I'm great! So... Are you staying for good?" asked Damian, beaming.

"No... I'm sorry. It's just a reward/birthday present three day trip. How's the pack? How's everyone?" badgered Ciara.

"Everyone's good. I asked the pack not to come. I wanted to see you first. I smelled a new scent when I was running, and I knew immediately it was you. I can't believe you're here!" laughed Damian, spinning her around in the air.

Ciara laughed loudly. She was soooo happy to be here. She loved it with her mom, but she grew up on Earth. She lived on Earth. Earth was her first home, and she had a lot of friends here.

"I'm happy that you're happy... No, I'm actually really, really, really... Ecstatic!" smiled Ciara.

"Well... Since you're here for three days... What do you want to do first?" asked Damian.

"Well... I do know I want to meet with the pack. And... I want to spend the rest of my time with you... Alone." answered Ciara, smiling mischievously, as she wrapped her arms around Damian's neck.

"Well... We could go meet the pack first... Or we can run first, and _then_ go meet the pack." suggested Damian.

"Sounds... Like a plan." agreed Ciara, as she kissed Damian.

"Umm... Sorry to break up this little love-fest... But the Cave just called. And Aqualad was wondering if you could come there first...?" interrupted Dick.

Ciara sighed.

"Just get it over with. I'll meet you at our spot?" questioned Damian.

"Sure. And then... Just you... And me." whispered Ciara, into Damian's ear.

As he left Ciara and Damian made their way to the Cave. Via motorcycle.

"So... What's it like on Yozora? Do you have motorcycles?" asked Dick.

"It's great on Yozora. Big castle, big room. I get almost all the stuff I have when I was here. The woods are amazing to run in, and they have the most beautiful rivers and lakes. So clear, you can see the bottom. And you would love to see the Yozora at night!" exclaimed Ciara.

"Motorcycles?"

"Unfortunately... No. No, motorcycles."

"That sucks."

"But, hey... They have something better..." said Ciara, in a sing-song voice as she sped up.

"Like, what?" asked Dick, racing up to catch her.

"Maybe, visit me and find out!" shouted Ciara, catching more wind.

* * *

At the Cave Aqualad called all the team members, the new ones being Batgirl and Wonder Girl.

"What are we all doing here?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Yeah. There's no mission is there? 'Cause I would've picked it up on the Batwave Signal." commented Batgirl.

"There is no mission. We have a guest arriving shortly." said Aqualad, gathering the superheroes around.

Artemis, Kid Flash, Megan, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Rocket, and Aquagirl were all there waiting.

"Where's Superboy and Zatanna?" asked Aquagirl.

"Superboy is with Superman in Mertropolis fighting the Terror Twins, and Zatanna is indisposed at the moment." answered Aqualad.

"Indisposed? What's that supposed to mean?" burst out Artemis, questioningly.

"It means... She's busy." insisted Aqualad, trying to drop the matter.

"Busy doing what?" asked Ciara riding her motorcycle in the drop down hatch.

"How... How did you just hear that?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Wolf senses. Remember, Cassie?" explained Dick, coming in.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ciara. Welcome back. I'm glad you could make it." greeted Aqualad.

Ciara swung over the motorcycle, and walked over to them.

"Well... I didn't exactly _want_ to... But Wonder Boy over here insisted. And remembering how we met last time... I thought it was better than brushing it off." commented Ciara.

"That was for a _very_ good reason. And you know it." reminded Artemis.

"Yeah... But... Still."

"Enough, chitchat. Aqualad... Show her." said Dick, motioning towards Ciara.

"Over the last several months we've had several murders, all unsolved. But all of them had three things in common," started Aqualad bringing up pictures, "Drained of blood, all at night, and two puncture wounds either on the neck or wrist."

The pictures were either in the back of buildings or in allies. All of them were pale white and blue on the lips, and puncture wounds. Ciara gasped. She knew exactly what had done this.

"What? Do you know what did this? Ciara?" questioned Dick.

"I gotta go. I'll be back." mumbled Ciara, shifting into her wolf form and running towards the Alpine Woods, towards the cliff where she last saw Damian. Their spot.

As she ran she thought of what she could do to stop the killings. But she'd need to make a meeting with the pack...

* * *

Up on the cliff Damian sat down on the edge, looking over into the ocean below.

He had been waiting what seemed like forever to see Ciara again. And finally he had that chance. If only it would last more than three days!

He wish he could go to Yozora with her, but he promised he would take care of her pack while she was gone, and he was going to keep that promise. But maybe he could get some visits. He had thought about it before but he didn't want to be a distraction to her, while she was studying to be a witch/sorceress. And they had Skype dates and FaceTime.

Damian's thinking was cut short when he suddenly heard rustling in the woods behind him.

He jumped up, and tapped into his wolf senses and used it to sense what was there. Sweet smell burned his nose and blurs came across his sight.

"Ciara?" he called.

"Not. Even. Close." said someone in the woods.

Then suddenly something jumped out at him, and pushed him and whoever tackled him, into the ocean below.

No one could survive a fall like that...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Ciara was standing at the edge of the cliff, wolf eyes glowing a fiery purple.

Below her, several feet was Damian, floating in midair with dark purple wisps encircling him. The person who threw him over the edge was swimming down below.

As he rose higher, and as his feet touched the ground he felt relief. And of course, anxiety.

 _"It that what I think it it?"_ asked Ciara, inside his thoughts.

"Yes. Yes, it is. If you've studied your history correctly, you would know the name of the this master plan...?" questioned Damian.

 _"Ambrogio Dreher. If it is true... Then the entire world is in danger... And there's nothing we can do to stop it."_ said Ciara somberly, whimpering in her wolf form.

"You may be right... But don't give up hope yet. Has your mother taught you nothing about hope, courage, and bravery, and what it can do?"

Ciara growled.

* * *

In a dark cave, deep underneath the Earth, a middle-aged man sat on a manmade rock throne, and a dark-haired boy, roughly around 17, by his side. And next to the boy was a blonde-haired girl, holding a toddler with white diamond hair in her arms.

"Blake. What is the news on the Daughter of Magic?" asked the man.

"Rochelle, was in contact with our great enemy's long lost son. Known as Damian, as I understand it. She saw a glimpse of what she saw as a large black werewolf, larger than most, and believed it to be Hekate's daughter." answered the dark-haired boy.

"Good, good."

"She did not stay and fight. She has returned to await further orders."

"Hmm... Tell Rochelle to take a small elite team, and stalk our prey. Find her weaknesses, her strengths, everything! But I do not want her to do _anything else_!" ordered the man.

"Yes, Father."

"Beautiful, Callista... How is little Kamara doing?" asked the man, asked Blake stepped closer to wrap his arms around the blonde girl.

"My little moonlight is growing strong and beautiful, Ambrogio, my king... Hard to believe she is almost 4 months old." said the blonde girl.

"Yes... Well, savor these moments. When any woman births a child, the child does not stay young for long... Unlike humans, we vampires grow at a fast rate."

"Yes... I know... I just wish I had more time, before she grows up."

"All vampire mothers hope that... May I hold my grandchild?"

"Of course! No, need to ask."

"It is polite to ask, before taking something that a mother holds dear." said Ambrogio, taking Kamara in his arms. As he said it, he sounded like he had experience.

Kamara stirred, and opened her mouth, revealing teeth with two sharp long incisors.

"Callista, you've been cooped up in the kingdom far to long... Go with your friend Rochelle. You could use some time out in the world." said Ambrogio, staring at Kamara.

"I am fine, my King. I enjoy being close to home, and to take care of my daughter." objected Callista.

"It was merely a suggestion when I said it, but I can make into an order..."

"O-o-of course... But... May I ask a request?" asked Callista.

"Yes?"

"May my husband, your son, come with me?"

"Hmm... I don't see why not..."

"Father..." protested Blake.

"You could even learn a thing or two from your mate, Blake. After all, she is the best hunter in the kingdom."

"Uh... Yes, Father."

"Good. It's settled then. Go, immediately."

* * *

Back in the Alpine Woods, Damian and Ciara swiftly went to a den that Damian talked, via text message, about when she was away.

They shifted back to their human forms, to get into a small hole in the side of a large boulder.

"Crouch low, almost to the ground. And use your forearms and the sides of your legs to get under the front of the boulder." instructed Damian.

"Got it." replied Ciara.

"Want me to go first?" asked Damian.

"No. I'm not some little pup anymore..." sniffed Ciara.

"Hmm... You sure?" joked Damian.

Ciara smacked his arm. And just for kicks, she did a low growl, and Damian put his hands up in surrender.

Ciara got low to the ground, as Damian suggested, and slid underneath the boulder just far enough to see a small tunnel just large enough for someone to get in.

"Now, you have to slide down, like a water slide. And keep your hand in front." said Damian.

"Got it." replied Ciara.

She shifted her weight to pull her closer to the tunnel. And finally, when she reached it, slid down like a being on a water slide (only with slick rocks) deep underground. When she reached the end, she got up, dusted herself off and looked around.

The tunnel led to a larger portion of a cave (or den, in this case) leading into four separate paths.

"You OK?" called Damian.

"Yeah." called back Ciara.

"'Kay. I'm coming down."

She heard him get into the tunnel, and slide down to her.

"How do you all do this?" asked Ciara, in amazement.

"Well, when you left we thought of something. A den, for all of us. Of course, you need a map to find your way. It's like a labyrinth. Tunnels and dead ends. Oh. And traps, for anyone stupid enough to try and break in. It took about a year, but we had a few delays..." explained Damian.

"Why didn't you think of it before?"

"Well... All of us... We were new. When Nyx, Dawn, Dustin, and I finished our training we left to start a pack of our own, farther out and where none are. For a long time, the elders who taught our teachers wanted to expand around the globe. That's when we met you, and everyone else."

"Oh... How did you do this?"

"20 Questions... I like this game. After I answer of of yours... You answer mine."

"Just answer the question..."

"We carved it with our claws. In human form, of course. And when we got it to this big, we shifted and used our wolf form... Getting in, you have to be human. And once you're in, you can shift."

"Cool. So... Where do the tunnels lead?"

Damian pointed to the farthest left. "That leads to an escape route, leading towards Gotham City. That leads to our weaponry and training room. The next one is for when we need a place to hide and have nowhere else to go. And lastly... That one leads to our meeting room, with books and maps."

"What if someone _does_ infiltrate this den?"

"We have a smaller backup, with similar details... I'll show it to you sometime. But only the head members of the packs know about it."

"OK... But 'packs'? I know there are more, but these packs have to be pretty close to know about it... And you said no other packs are around."

"I'll explain later... Or they will..."

"They?"

"Come on. Let's not keep our guests waiting."

"Guests?"

Damian pulled Ciara by the wrist down the right passage. He took her right, then left, then another left... And after a minute she lost track of where she was turning and going.

Finally, they reached a wall with a wolf carved into it, with smoke around it, baring it's teeth. If you looked to the left, you saw a narrow passage, with stairs.

Ciara smelled something sweet down that passage, sweet but deadly.

"Dormientes Mors... Or more commonly known as the Sleeping Death flower." acknowledged Ciara, peeping around the corner just enough to see rows and rows of pearly pink flowers, a lot like lilies, in vases and ceramic bowls and boxes.

"Correct. Like I said... Traps. We did a ritual that will only allow us wolves with maps to smell them- but you being magic and all, probably don't need a map except to find you're way around. So anyone without one, will go down that passage thinking something good is at the end, and instantly fall asleep. The map allows us to see where someone triggered a trap and it will glow. That of course, took some magical help- along with other things, which Zatara, happily, provided."

"Ok... So, are we gonna go up, or what?"

"Perceptive. Time with you're mother probably did that."

Ciara looked up. Small ledges, that only a werewolf could jump to, allowed the person to go up onto a ledge.

And as they jumped to the ledge, Ciara saw a doorway, with a curtain in place, and light flickering on the other side.

Damian motioned for her to step through. And when she did, she saw Nyx with black hair and purple highlight. Dawn, with her every glowing bright yellow hair. And Dustin, with longer brown hair covering half his face. All of them, gathered around a stone carved table, with six wooden chairs all placed around the table.

"Welcome back, Ciara." greeted Dustin, turning to look at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ciara!" giggled Dawn, running over to hug her.

"Hi, Dawn! You can let me go now..." gasped Ciara.

"Oh! Sorry..." smiled Dawn, pulling back.

"What's new, Ciara?" asked Nyx, walking over with Dustin.

"Nothing much... But I know you guys have a little change... Head of your own packs. Wow...!" chimed in Ciara, smiling.

Dawn beamed, Dustin smiled with his arms folded across his chest, and Nyx smirked wildly.

"Come on, we have things to talk about..." cut in Damian.

"OK. Seriously? She's gone for what...? Two years? And you want to get straight to business?" snapped Nyx, "Nuh-uh. We got some catching up to do. Come on, Ciara. Sit down, at the table."

Nyx took Ciara by the arm, and walked together to the table.

"No offense, Damian. She means no offense." added Dawn, quickly walking over to the table.

"Yeah, bro. She's gotten a bit bossier since becoming a leader of her own pack... Don't take any offense to it." put in Dustin.

"I heard that!" called Nyx.

Dustin and Damian laughed, like old times, as they walked to join the girls at the table.

"Sooo...? What I wanna know is, what is it like living with your mother?" asked Dawn, eager for news.

"It's nice. Quiet. She expects a lot... It's a bit of pressure, but she's not to demanding, and she's... Like... Like the mother I never had..." answered Ciara, smiling thoughtfully.

"Do you fight a lot? Did she give you your own squad pack?" questioned Nyx.

A squad pack was a small pack, compared to a regular one, that did things with a leader, but the leader also answered to a higher power. Like an army squad.

"No, I don't fight a lot. But I train hard. And no... I don't have a squad pack." replied Ciara.

"Do you have any pack at all?"

"No, Nyx. I'm not ready... I told my mother that, and she knew it too."

"So. What about your magic and wolf training?" piped in Dustin, eager to change the subject.

"My mother says, I am learning quickly on my magic, and I know just about every spell, and I've completed my wolf, alchemy, and potion training."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dawn, as Damian smiled proudly.

"If you think that's cool, you should see how I fight." tempted Ciara, with a mischievous light dancing across her eyes.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" asked Nyx, with the same light in her eyes.

"What ever happened to our shy, sweet little pup, Ciara?" joked Dustin.

"She grew. Into a powerful, beautiful wolf." answered Damian, even though it was rhetorical.

Ciara blushed. Even though she could blast anyone to bits, she was still a teenager after all, and a girl too.

* * *

Callista, Blake, Rochelle, and a handful of other vampires were tracking Ciara and Damian's tracks in the woods. As they swiftly charged through the woods, they darted between trees, jumped over streams, rivers, and fallen logs. They were like a blur, unseen, and unheard. Anyone in these woods would be dead in a second, another victim to the vampires.

Rochelle stopped and raised her hand to the others, signaling them to stop. A small girl, about 10 years old was walking in the woods, with another girl, about 14, who liked her sister. Rochelle and the other licked their lips in hunger.

"No!" hissed Callista.

Her husband, Blake, stared at her with unbelieving eyes, and an arched eyebrow.

"Has the great daughter-in-law of the king grown soft, caring for her child?" hissed back a vampire girl, with black hair and red apple eyes.

The other vampires laughed, while Blake, stared at her with fury.

Callista never chose to marry Blake. At first there was a deep feverish love between them, but over time he grew cold, distant. He never shared a deep sense of love with her anymore. Her parents forced her to marry her, hoping she would succeed in power. But Callista was never really like that. She was caring, and compassionate. She wouldn't wish death to even a butterfly. And in the vampire world, _that_ signals death to anyone.

"No. I haven't. I am merely pointing out, that if we waste time on food, we will lose more time to stalk our prey..." lied Callista. She just merely wanted to spare the young humans.

Rochelle looked swiftly from Callista to the two young girls. Rochelle and Callista were best friends, grew up together, they shared secrets. Sometimes Rochelle forgets that Callista is a bit un-vampire like, and she nods.

"The princess is right. We will not want to miss anything we can find out about the Daughter of Magic. Let's go." ordered Rochelle.

Unlike Callista, Rochelle had dark blood-red hair, piercing yellow eyes, and a delicate, yet dangerous, figure. Some mistaken her for helpless, but _no_ vampire is helpless. Rochelle can rip anyone to pieces, shred them to nothing, and rip out their hearts in seconds.

The other vampires grumbled but continued to track Ciara and Damian. Blake sighed, and followed. It was just Rochelle and Callista now.

"You need to be careful. You can't afford to be seen as weak and demure anymore. You are the daughter-in-law to our leader, a princess, the king's son's wife. You need to show power, and relentless strength and be merciless." said Rochelle, with pure concern in her eyes.

"I know... But I can't. I may be all of those things, but I wouldn't be myself if I was like the rest of them." replied Callista.

"You mean the rest of _us_. You were born a vampire, you were raised as a vampire, you _are a vampire_. That means, feeding on blood, strength, and no mercy."

"You're always saying that. But no matter how many times you say that, it won't happen to me. I'm just..." Callista sighed.

"Just what?"

"I'm just... Not... A vampire. I may _be_ a vampire, but deep inside... I'm just not."

"Well tell that deep inside that you won't survive in a world of vampires acting like this."

Callista sighed even deeper, as she tucked a golden strand behind her ear.

"Now, come on. We'd better catch up."

"Race you?" challenged Callista.

Rochelle raised an eyebrow. "You're on!"

* * *

It was an hour before they _finally_ got down to business, and business was not going well.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nyx, seriously.

"I suggest we go on offense. Unite our packs, make a stand." suggested Dustin.

"No. We would get slaughtered in a second." disagreed Dawn.

Even sweet, shy, bubbly Dawn turned serious. In this instant, she was a leader, and a member of what they called themselves _The Lunar Wolves_.

"I agree with Dawn." said Damian.

"We've been at this for 30 minutes. We need a plan." interjected Nyx.

"You've been awfully quiet. What do you think, Ciara?" asked Dustin.

All eyes were on her now. She was in the spotlight, something she had always hated. But, now she was, and she had to make her voice known.

"I agree with Dustin." answered Ciara, boldly.

"What?" asked Dawn, disbelievingly.

"I mean... Part of it. We _should_ unite the packs for this battle. But not go on offense." clarified Ciara.

Dustin huffed.

"And?" questioned Damian.

"I believe... We should be stealthy. We can't do this by heading straight in. We need to be vigilant and quiet. There's a reason they haven't attacked with their full strength. We find that reason, and exploit it. Make them vulnerable, but through stealth."

"That... Sounds... Reasonable. And smart." commented Nyx.

"Seriously, Ciara. You've gotten smart. I mean you were so innocent and shy about your powers and abilities, and now look at you! Smart, brave, and ready to get in a fight." teased Dustin.

"Hardy-har! Just watch yourself, Dustin... I've gotten better at using _all_ of my abilities. One day, you might find yourself in the middle of Antartica." joked back Ciara.

"Oooh... Careful there, Damian. You've gotten yourself a wild, untamed, wolf there." said Dustin, smirking.

"Yeah, Damian. Watch yourself..." added Nyx, snickering.

Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's take a break... Ciara, come on." Damian got up, and gestured for her to follow.

They left the room, and jumped down the ledges, and went through a series of hallways, turning and winding, until finally they came to an opening.

It was a small underground grassy area with a pond in the middle, a few pine trees, one giant willow tree, and a couple a flowerbeds. Light shone, like there was an actual sun.

"Wow." breathed Ciara.

"I had it designed for when you came back." whispered Damian into her ear, as he held her waist.

"All these for me?" asked Ciara, as she turned to look at him.

Damian nodded, as he smiled.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble. Especially, over me..."

Damian lifted her chin towards him.

"It was no trouble at all. I would die for you, Ciara. Don't you ever forget that..."

As she leaned closer, so did he, and together they shared a kiss.

For several seconds, they stayed in each other's arms, kissing. And then in one second, everything that was beautiful and great was gone.

Damian sniffed the air.

But Ciara already knew what was wrong.

"Vampires." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ciara and Damian dash off to the others, and together they climb out of a back passage and transform into wolves.

Damian was a deep brown, almost black, Nyx was close to black, but not black, Dawn was a creamy bright golden, Dustin was a light brown, and Ciara was her usual black. The only black wolf.

Together they ran a few yards, and as they did their minds connected, like they used to.

 _What should we do?_ asked Dawn.

 _Fight?_ suggested Dustin.

 _Ciara? What do we do?_ questioned Damian.

 _Me? Why are you asking me?_

 _Because you are still technically leader of this pack._ answered Nyx.

 _I think... I think... We should run._ replied Ciara.

 _Run!? That's showing weakness!_ exclaimed Nyx.

 _No, it's not. It's showing wisdom. By running we are avoiding a fight, that we are completely outnumbered in, and we are leading them away from the hideout._ disagreed Ciara.

Nyx huffed.

 _I agree._ said Damian.

 _Course you do..._ murmured Nyx.

Dustin growled, and Nyx growled back.

 _Enough! Fighting with each other isn't going to help!_ screamed Dawn.

 _Nyx, Dustin. Stop. We gotta move._ ordered Damian.

 _To where? The secret secret hideout?_ asked Nyx.

 _No... That's for emergencies. This doesn't qualify._

 _Then where?_

 _I know a place._ cut in Ciara.

 _Great. Show us._ yipped Dawn.

Ciara snorted, and started to run, loving the feel of the pine needles and fast wind in her fur. She missed everything about these woods. Her mother's home woods were beautiful, but nothing compared to the feeling of these woods she was in right now. Especially with everyone she cared about running by her side.

* * *

"They ran... Interesting decision." whispered Blake.

"They know when they're outnumbered... At least few do..." said Rochelle.

"Wolves don't normally do that, my Prince." said a girl.

"No. They don't." agreed Blake.

"But when someone intelligent and wise does, one who is a leader, then they follow." commented Callista.

"She truly is a prize, isn't she?" added Blake.

For a second, Callista thought she saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes. Something she sometimes saw in his eyes when another female vamp passed, and his head turned. It was a trait she knew she was going to have to live with when she married him. She sometimes thought she could change that... It never changed, and she gave up.

"Should we move, and follow them?" asked someone.

"Your Highness, what do you think?" asked Rochelle, looking at Callista, and deliberately disrespecting Blake.

Blake hissed, loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Blake..." warned Callista.

He knew that he would pay dearly, if he attacked Rochelle and then Callista would tell his father, if he did.

"I believe we should fall back. Just enough so they can't sense us." said Callista.

Other vampires groaned.

"We don't want them on the run again, now do we?" asked Callista, rhetorically.

She jumped from a tree and sniffed to pick up their scent, giving them enough time to be out of range, and then started to run.

"You heard her. Let's go!" ordered Rochelle, as she followed Callista.

* * *

Ciara took them to Mount Justice. Nyx was a bit alert, but Dawn, Dustin, and Damian completely felt at ease, as they could be.

 _Are you sure this is a secure place?_ asked Nyx, looking around thoroughly.

 _Completely... Maybe..._

 _Maybe?_ growled Nyx.

It wasn't that Nyx didn't trust Ciara, she did, but it was that she didn't trust her surroundings or the people after them.

 _She's sure._ jumped in Damian.

Ciara looked at Damian, with a small smile in her eyes, and then her eyes turned a fiery purple and a purple fire erupted the side of the mountain, but didn't burn it.

 _Wow..._ whispered Dawn.

 _Awesome._ commented Dustin.

Ciara snorted, stepped through it, and disappeared.

 _Ummm... Should we follow?_ asked Nyx, uncertain.

 _Obviously._ replied Damian.

The rest followed Damian into the purple fire. It was bright at first, and all they saw was flames, but then it stopped and they were _inside_ the mountain.

Ciara was in her human form, and was talking to someone with a red suit with an "R" on it, a black cape, and a mischievous grin on his face.

"-so they can be safe." she finished.

The guy turned to look at the wolves behind her, grin faded from his face, replaced with a serious look.

"Sure. But Batman might not like this." he answered.

"Don't care. They need someplace safe."

"How do you know Mount Justice is safer then their hideout?" asked a guy in a red and yellow suit, who just dashed in.

"Because I'm putting spells around this place, _myself_." answered Ciara.

"Hmm... Interesting... But are you sure you can do it?" questioned the red-yellow suit guy.

"Wally." warned the mischievous guy, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Don't worry, Robin... My magic is under control, and Wally to answer your question, I have advanced spells and spell books in my hand, with a flick of my wrist. My magic is practically mastered."

"Heh. Just wondering..." grinned Wally nervously.

Ciara turned to us. "Guys it's okay."

Dustin, Dawn, and Damian turned into their human forms, but Nyx stayed in her wolf form. Ciara looked at her, with an understanding look, and nodded.

"So, aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked Wally.

"Guys... This is Damian and his brother Dustin, Dawn, and Nyx."

"Hi!" greeted Dawn, dazzling Wally with a smile.

"I'm gonna find some food... Long journey and all." said Dustin, as he walked away, with Nyx right behind him.

"I gotta set up some protection spells." said Ciara as she walked away.

Damian followed her back through the fire.

"Interesting way through a volcano." said Damian, peering over at her.

"Not really. There's about a dozen other different ways through walls, and whatnot. I just used a simple, easy spell, that took less of my energy." replied Ciara.

"Really? I wouldn't think that was very simple."

Ciara smiled, as she looked into a book. "Mother says I connect to fire and shadows then anything else. So, in a way it was very easy for me."

"Makes sense. You are like a fire and as mysterious and quiet as a shadow."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Ciara mumbled something in Latin, her eyes turning a fiery purple, and a circle with symbols Damian didn't understand appeared around the mountain. Then she mumbled something else and the ground around the circle rose slightly. She kept on mumbling for a few minutes until she started to sweat, then she stopped, and the book in her hands disappeared.

She wiped her hands on the back of her pants, and Damian whistled. "That must have been at least a dozen spells."

"Hmm... Wolves can sense magic in the air. I forgot."

"Did you know? What's the matter, Ciara? Forgetting what I've taught you?" teased Damian.

"No."

"Hmm... Sure, whatever you say."

Ciara laughed, walking towards the purple fire, which was still there. "It was more than a dozen, by the way."

* * *

In the Mount Justice kitchen, Dustin found a tupperware of cooked steak and licked his lips. Nyx barked next to him, sitting on the floor.

"Wait your turn." he said to her.

Nyx growled.

"Don't get testy with me! You know _very well_ that I can hold my own..."

Nyx snorted, and laid down.

"That's better."

 _Don't push it..._ she said to him.

He put his hands up with the tupperware in one hand.

"Lemme microwave this, and in a few seconds it's dinner!" he said, excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Hey. What'd you find to eat?" asked Dawn, as she came in.

"Steak."

"Hmmm! Steak is the best!" she said, her eyes turning yellow.

"Uh-oh. Dawn's gone feral!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Hardy-har-har."

"Who's gone feral?" teased Ciara, as she and Damian stepping in, with Robin and Wally in tow.

Ciara, Dustin, and Damian laughed as Dawn played a feral wild animal.

"I don't get it." whispered Wally to Robin.

"Neither do I... I think." replied Robin.

The microwave beeped, and all of the wolves jumped at it... A semi-normal day... (minus the vampires following them)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 8**

After a very large meal the wolves didn't have much to do. The magic protecting them would only work if they stayed inside the protection circles, so they had to stay there. Robin left with Wally, and the rest of the team was out somewhere. And Ciara sent a message to her mother saying all was well. She felt bad about it, but there was nothing else she could do. If she told her mother, she'd make her come back, and she couldn't leave her friends and Damian with these vamps!

"So, you told her everything was great?" asked Dawn.

"Smooth. But she will find out. Eventually. I mean you only have like two days till she finds out." added Nyx.

"I know. But why tell her now, when I got two more days? She'd just make me come back now..." said Ciara, as she watched Dustin and Damian spar.

"You know they can hear us? Why are we talking about it now?" questioned Dawn.

Ciara flicked to fingers for a second, revealing a symbol on the floor that disappeared immediately.

"What is that?"

"It's a spell that only allows us to hear what we're saying. It's like a giant bubble. Sound gets in but sound doesn't get out." answered Ciara.

"Cool." commented Nyx, twirling her hair.

"Fine. Good. But _what are we going to do_?" emphasized Dawn.

"Ciara?" asked Nyx.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help much." muttered Nyx.

"I don't have all the answers, okay? We'll just have to wait."

"Are you girls gonna chitchat all day or come out to play?" challenged Dustin.

Nyx breathed. "Boy, you do not want to challenge us."

"Yeah, Dustin... Besides you have no idea what Ciara can do." added Dawn.

"Dawn? Did you grow more aggressive as I was away?" asked Ciara.

"Maybe." she answered, as her eyes turned yellow.

The three girls moved forward, into the circle, but Damian stepped out.

"Scared, bro?" asked Dustin, chuckling.

"Nope. Just not stupid." smirked Damian.

"That we can debate." smiled Nyx.

Damian growled.

"Sure you don't want to play?" asked Ciara, removing her jacket leaving a purple cami.

"Are you trying to bait me, Ciara?"

"Maybe."

Damian stepped into the circle. "Fine. Be my guest."

* * *

"Ohh! She sooo got you!" cried Nyx, as she and Dawn held down Dustin.

Ciara had him in a hold, and since she was a bit smaller he had a hard time trying to get her.

Dawn sniffed. "They're back."

Ciara released Damian, stepping aside sweaty. Nyx and Dawn did the same with Dustin.

"Ok. I want a rematch." breathed Dustin, getting off the floor.

"Fine. But we'll beat you again."

"Did they get some new members?" asked Dawn.

"Yes. Haven't you been keeping up with the what's happening in Gotham?" sighed Ciara.

"Well... I haven't been actually free to. I mean... My pack's far away, and we've been busy."

"Yeah. We've got big responsibilities now, Ciara. We don't have time to kill. Having and keeping a pack is a big responsibility and takes a lot of work." added Nyx.

Aqualad walked in to the big room, the rest of the team (Wonder Girl, Rocket, Artemis, Batgirl, and Megan) following. "Ciara. We've been looking for you."

"Yeah... Well... I've gotten better at staying hidden since last time." smirked Ciara.

"Who are all these people?" asked Wonder Girl.

"This is my boyfriend, Damian, and his brother Dustin. And these are my best friends Dawn and Nyx."

"Didn't you read the old cases?" commented Batgirl.

"Who has the time to go through all those cases!" said Wonder Girl.

"Me."

"Oh, really? And what did you learn, other than that we put guys in jail?"

"I learned that Ciara is the daughter of a powerful goddess, who happens to be very protective of her living children, as well as her wolves. I also learned that she's powerful, and has raw talent in her magic and hand-to-hand combat, as well as weaponry. Her friends as well."

"Umm... Ok."

"In other words, don't get on their bad side."

"I think you're over exaggerating it just a bit." commented Ciara.

"Not really."

"Whatever. What are you all doing here?" asked Artemis.

"We know who's killing the people... They've been a longstanding enemy of us wolves." answered Ciara.

"Lemme guess... Vampires?" said Rocket.

"Yes. Most usually stay out of our way, but some rogues usually tempt us. They're usually... Taken care of. Anyways, vampires don't want to anger my mom, Hekate, because then that will anger some... Other people."

"Other people?" question Megan.

"The goddess who created them. Selene, the goddess of the moon and stars."

"I thought you're mother was the goddess of the moon and stars." said Megan.

"They share... After all, they are sisters."

"Woah." commented Artemis.

"Selene mostly dominates the moon and stars. Hekate has things like eclipses and blood moons and certain constellations, while Selene takes the cycle of the moon and the time of the blue moon. They're opposites, so you don't see them together, and most people don't know about them being sisters."

"But we wolves do. It's a thing shared among the higher ranks." added Damian.

"So, why are the coming out of hiding now?" asked Batgirl.

"We don't know. That's what we need to figure out." whispered Ciara.

"But, that begs the question... What are they doing here?" asked Wonder Girl.

"They're after us. We had nowhere to go."

"Ok... Hey! Why don't we ask your mom? She might know something!" exclaimed Wonder Girl.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no. But... There might be someone else who can tell us something..."

"Who?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Selene." answered Aqualad.

* * *

Ambrogio Dreher sat on his throne, with the small Kamara in his lap. Blake and Callista kneeled before him.

"Well?" asked Ambrogio.

"We found them, and tracked them to a hideout but they fled as soon as they sensed us. But we tracked them again, but they threw us off their trail and disappeared." answered Blake.

Ambrogio hissed, and Kamara squirmed in his lap.

He gestured to Kamara. "My dear, Callista... Will you please?"

Callista stood up and took Kamara.

"I want her, and I want her now!" exclaimed Ambrogio, standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Damian, for the millionth time, as he paced the length of the kitchen.

"No. But I have to try. What else are we supposed to do?" countered Ciara.

"Fight them?"

"You're smarter than that... The answer is, there's nothing else we can do."

Damian sighed, heavily.

"Hey. I'll be OK." smiled Ciara, cupping her hand on his face.

"I know. It's the spell I'm worried about. You said it was really complex, and strong. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing. I repeat, _nothing_ will go wrong."

"Hey, Ciara! You ready? We got all the stuff you asked for." called Robin from main room.

"Coming!" called back Ciara.

* * *

Callista was feeding Kamara, as Blake paced their room, muttering.

Their room was one of the finest rooms in the entire kingdom, outside of Ambrogio's. It's fine red silks, and black marble and wood furniture compared to nothing anyone has ever seen. It was one of the largest rooms, and it was all their's.

"Darling, come and eat. You need your strength for the attack." said Callista, wincing at the word darling. She had to seem affectionate, or else trouble would grow.

Soon after the yelling in the throne room, Rochelle and a couple other vampires, scoured the cities, not relying on anything but eyesight and knowledge, till they found protection circles around a mountain near a beach. They had planned an attack in a few hours, which Blake and several squads of vampires-or regimes, as they were called-were supposed to go on. Callista and Rochelle said no to the fight, as they do not want to be apart of any bloodshed.

"No. I'm planning. My father needs to see I can be king, if I am ever to take the throne and rule." huffed Blake.

"Yes, but you need your strength, if you are to ever achieve that."

"Do not, tell me what I need to achieve. You are just my wife, and my child's mother. Show some respect!" sneered Blake.

"Why don't you show _me_ some respect, unless you want you're father angry with you..." snapped Callista.

Blake hissed, and Callista growled.

"Watch your tongue. I can have you thrown in a dungeon for decades." said Blake.

"Really? And what will you tell our child?"

"The truth. That her mother is a soft vampire, who sympathizes with wolves, and doesn't kill."

Callista hissed in return. "Careful, Blake. Or you might not have a wife and daughter to worry much about."

* * *

The spell Ciara needed to do, required 2 hours until it was complete. Maybe more, if Selene tried to ignore them.

Ciara drew a intricate design on the ground with ash, mixed with moonstone, and added the ingredients she required for a summoning spell into the design. She then sat in the middle of the circle, and breathed slowly.

Wally, Robin, Damian, Nyx, Dawn, Dustin, and the rest of the Team stood quietly as she finished working.

"Remember. No interruptions, no talking loudly, or that will stop the spell." reminded Ciara.

"And what will happen then?" asked Wally.

"The spell will either, burn, blow up, curse, or kill anything within a mile, as well as let demons walk the Earth. Or all of those things combined." answered Ciara.

Wally looked at her wide-eyed.

"Hmm. Guess that means you have to be quiet for two hours... That's gonna be hard." joked Nyx, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea." commented Artemis.

"Alright... I'm gonna start now. No talking."

Ciara started to chant in Latin, and then the circle started to glow. The protection spells she previously casted dimmed ever so slightly.

Megan linked their minds together. _What's happening to the protection spells?_

 _Her spell must have weakened them_ , suggested Aqualad.

 _Well, duh. She's doing a major summoning spell, of one of the most powerful goddesses **ever** known. And if you think that's just gonna not weaken any previous spells, then you're crazy!_ commented Nyx.

 _More than crazy..._ added Dawn.

 _So, would this give away you're position to the vampires at all?_ asked Superboy.

 _We don't know. We don't study magic. Ciara is the very first person to ever be a **true** daughter of our mother. To be a wolf means you're a child of the moon, but having magic as well means you're biologically related to Hekate, her biological child._ answered Damian.

 _Or you have witch or warlock relations as well as wolf relations... But having magic and be able to turn into a wolf has never, ever happened. At all. Either your wolf genes are cancelled out, or your witch genes are cancelled out._ added Dustin.

 _Wow... So...You've encountered some wolves with a family tree of wolves before?_ asked Zatana.

 _A few. Most who are not in a pack or haven't kept a low profile with the vamps are killed off. That's why we change people, that our mother suggests to us._ said Dawn.

 _How does that work, exactly?_ asked Robin.

 _We get this voice in our head that tells us something. Like a whisper. It's an amazing feeling though, hearing the voice of Hekate... It's comforting and soft. Magical and heavenly, like nothing else you've ever heard._ described Dawn.

* * *

As Ciara continued chanting, some of the Team left to go home or help their mentors.

 _The spell is almost complete!_ exclaimed Megan happily.

 _Let's just hope Selene decides to answer to the summoning..._ said Damian, grimly.

 _What do you mean by 'decides to answer?'_ asked Artemis.

 _Selene can decide to come through a portal to our world, which is apart of the summoning spell, or ignore the summoning and stay where she is._ explained Damian.

 _So this can be all for nothing?_ asked Wally, incredulously.

 _Yep! Fun, huh?_ commented Nyx, sarcastically.

 _Wow_...

Suddenly there was a small hiss in the air. The wolves eyes immediately turned yellow, with their claws and teeth bare, with a small growl erupting from each of their throats.

 _What is it?_ asked Aqualad.

 _Vamps! They're here... The protection spells must have given away our position._ said Nyx, crouching low to the ground.

 _What do we do, Damian?_ asked Dawn.

Damian growled. _Keep them **away** from Ciara. She needs to finish the spell._

 _Great. So, basically a game of Keep-Away._ joked Wally.

 _Is everything a game to you? This is serious! Vamps are ruthless and merciless. They will not hesitate to kill or turn any of you into one of them._ glared Nyx.

 _Wow. Buzzkill_.

 _This needs to be taken seriously, Wally._ agreed Artemis.

 _Fine._

A the vampires came into view, each one of the Team members and the wolves made themselves ready. Artemis drew her bow, Robin and Batgirl got out their baterangs, Wally put his goggles on, Aqualad readied his water-bearers, and Superboy and Megan stood in a ready stance. The wolves on the other hand were always ready in case of a surprised attack, which is why in a mere second Nyx and Dustin shifted, Damian pulled out a collapsable sword, and Dawn drew a collapsable staff with sharp edges that also separated into two pieces.

"Where are they?" hissed a girl vampire.

"I smell them, but can't see them!" agreed another.

"Concealment. Obviously, the work of magic... No matter. Follow the scent. Nothing else. Do not trust your eyes." ordered dark-haired boy.

"Agreed, Blake. Everyone spread out till the scent is faint." added a red-haired girl.

 _On the count of three we wolves will spread out, beyond the protection spells. But be swift. The rest of you take them off guard, but be wary of where they are, their fangs and claw-like fingers._ said Damian.

 _Why does **he** get to order us around?_ objected Wally.

 _Because we know more about vampires than you do... Good enough, for you?_ replied Dawn, with a bit of anger in her.

 _Agreed._ said Aqualad.

 _1... 2... Now!_ said Damian.

Nyx, Dustin, Damian, and Dawn were a blur compared to the rest. They were immediately fighting with the vampires, dodging mostly. The Team however, could barely get a blow on the vampires, as they were trying to be cautious of fangs and fingers. And half the time they were turning and dodging because the vamps were fast in their movements.

"How do you even fight something that you can barely see?" said a vampire, who was barely even trying to fight with Artemis.

"Easy. Try until I find you on the ground unconscious." retorted Artemis.

"Quit toying with them, and find the girl!" exclaimed Blake, who was fighting with Damian.

"What do you want with Ciara!?" demanded Damian, whipping his knife back and forth close to Blake's chest.

"Focus, Damian!" yelled Dawn.

"Yes. You should really focus, or you might get hurt." whispered Blake, who punched him in the gut so hard, that he heard a crack.

Damian fell to the ground, holding his ribs.

"Damian!" called Dawn.

Dawn whacked her vampire on the head, knocking her to the ground, and rushed started to rush to Damian's side. But before she could a knife was at her throat.

"I suggest to you not to move... Or else." warned Rochelle.

Dawn didn't move.

"Good. Now drop the staff." whispered Rochelle.

Dawn dropped her staff, and turned as Rochelle did.

"I suggest you all surrender, or this one will get a cut across her throat that will make her death painful and slow..." said Rochelle.

"No. Don't keep fighting!" exclaimed Dawn.

Rochelle drew the knife closer, that there was a trickle of blood.

"Quiet!"

Blake stepped forward and clapped. "Well, well... I guess there's really only one option, now, isn't there?"

Everyone either disarmed themselves, or dropped their weapons, or shifted into their human forms with their arms raised in surrender.

"Good. Take them. And someone help Cherry off the ground." said Blake, nodding his head to the girl Dawn knocked over the head with her staff.

As everyone was gathered into a circle, flanked with vampires, Blake stepped in the front.

"What do you plan to do with us?" asked Nyx.

"I plan to use you as bait." answered Blake, smiling coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Ciara had finished her spell. Without much disruption. She heard faint whipping sounds and conversations, but they were unclear and muffled.

When doing a summoning spell, everything becomes disorienting and very far, far away, like sounds. But if continuous, she would not finish the spell and as she described to Wally, the world would turn upside down and may possibly be blown to bits.

When she opened her eyes, smoke was gathered in the air where her circle had been, and the objects she had used had been reduced to ash. But no Selene. She obviously didn't want to help.

But something else was wrong. Where was Wally's constant chatter, or Damian, who had been worried that she would hurt herself trying this spell?

She stood us and took in the scene. She smelled a sweet smell, vampires, and saw Dawn's staff on the ground, a fight, and no one around. They had been captured.

Ciara growled, as her eyes turned yellow. She ran, following a trail, that had been obviously placed so she would follow. She knew it was a trap, she knew what would happen, but she had to go anyway. There was no other option

* * *

Callista didn't want to, but she had to... There was no other option. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here. It wasn't her destiny to be the wife to a murderous, bloodthirsty, cold-hearted, crown prince of the vampire world.

She took several weapons of her choice with her, and left. Leaving her daughter with her loyal servant, Zira.

* * *

Ciara finally found the end of the trail. And at the end, there was a man with dark hair, several vampires, which held her friends, unconscious, and Damian, who looked like he'd been injured.

Ciara surveyed everything. She couldn't run, obviously. And the man looked to intelligent, strong, and ruthless and merciless. He was obviously leading the mission, with a red-haired girl close to him. She could try to talk her way out of this, but she doubted it would work. She could try to get information... See if they have any weaknesses.

"So, this is the Daughter of Magic. The great Daughter to Hekate. I'm not impressed." sneered the dark-haired man.

"So, this is the man who took my friends. I'm not impressed." countered Ciara.

The dark-haired man chuckled.

"So... Who are you, exactly?" asked Ciara.

"My apologies... Where are my manners? I am Blake, crown prince of the vampires, and son of Ambrogio Dreher. This is Rochelle, she is in charge of my father's army, but still in my command. And you are?" replied Blake.

"Ciara."

"You obviously took after your mother... Beautiful."

Ciara growled.

"Tsk, tsk. I would be careful, if I were you... Wouldn't want anything happening to your friends, now would we?"

"What do you want?" asked Ciara, knowing the answer before she asked.

"You. That's all. You come with us, and we will leave you're friends here."

Ciara knew better than to say yes to that right now. "I come with you, and you will leave my friends here, _unharmed_?"

Blake chuckled. "You obviously know how to make a deal with vampires, doesn't she Rochelle?"

Blake stepped closer, turning from looking amused to serious. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Only if you leave them unharmed."

"You have my word."

"Swear it on Selene's soul."

Many vampires hissed at the name, but Blake calmed them.

"I swear, on Selene's soul, that I will leave your friends unharmed, in exchange for you to come with me."

As he said it there was a crack of lightning. A promise or deal on a goddess's soul, life, or body is unchangeable and cannot be taken back, or else the person who says it is struck by lightning and reduced to ash.

"Then I agree to the terms." replied Ciara, with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Hekate was no fool. She knew what was happening. After Ciara started a spell, summoning her sister who has been unseen for years, centuries even, she knew.

So, Hekate spent only minutes tracking her sister to her old home, which was reduced to rubble after a battle. The planet was named many names, but the most common was Nikkal, Napir, or Khoeli. But now it is called the Planet of Rage.

As she stepped just outside the destroyed castle, she remembered exactly what happened the day it was destroyed and she had to flee from her beloved home.

It was something she hoped she would never have to remember... Something she had tried to forget...

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The night sky was shining it's brightest and the stars and moon were glowing the hardest. Yet Hekate was not in such a good mood... She felt lonely. She had her sister, and her people down there. But she never had anyone to love like a mother or wife.

She and her sister co-ruled Khoeli. Her sister looked like the happiest person in the world. But Hekate could sense a bit of loneliness. Not as much as her's, but still there.

So, while her sister was dealing with royal duties, Hekate devised a masterful spell. And as soon as she was finished, she went to see her sister.

"Selene! Selene! Look what I have created." she had said, with much joy and enthusiasm.

But Selene took one look at it and forbad her sister to ever use the spell. The spell which created the werewolves. The spell which had gone horribly wrong...

* * *

Hekate was brought to the present as the damaged castle doors swung open viciously. And as she stepped through the threshold, she found that her heart ached worse with each step...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It took minutes before Hekate reached the room where she and her sister, Selene, used to share as children. Or at least a god's version of children.

In the room, on a bed, was a woman with long following white-blonde hair, piercing moonlight eyes, pale-ish skin, and a silver aura surrounding her. She was wearing a grecian designed white dress, a silver belt and bracelets, with a small silver dagger at her waist.

"Hekate. What a surprise. I thought that after our little quarrel that I would never see you again... And yet... Here you are." said the woman.

"Selene. I thought it best to stay away... After all, we would not want what happened to our beautiful castle, our home, to happen anywhere else." replied Hekate.

"Yes. I suppose. Besides... Betrayal is not something I would want to feel again."

Hekate winced. "I wanted children. That was all."

"I told you it was to dangerous! I warned you! And yet you went behind my back anyway! Your precious "children" were cursed! I told you! I warned you!"

"You cursed them! You changed the spell!"

* * *

Hekate finally finished the potion. She just needed to add it to the spell, say the incantation, and she would be done. There would be no turning back. Once she added the potion she would have to continue the incantation within 10 minutes.

As she added the potion, the doors to her room burst open.

"How dare you!?" exclaimed Selene.

"I just want someone else to love!" exclaimed Hekate.

"I wasn't enough. You had to go behind my back!" cried Selene.

Selene raised her arms, and spoke, "You shall have you're children... But you shall give them a curse, instead of a gift! They will be forced into hiding! They will be forced to change every full moon, into an animal! They shall be like this for all time!"

A blast hit the cauldron.

"NO!" exclaimed Hekate.

"I would hurry sister... The spell will explode if you don't finish it."

Hekate muttered the spell as Selene burst out of the room.

That was the day the fight began... It wasn't until the next day did their spells and potions and bitterness changed the world into a lifeless planet. And it wasn't until then that their relationship change into a fury of anger and hurt.

* * *

Blake smiled. "Stay with them." He said to three vampires.

"No need." said Ciara.

"Oh?"

"I can help. I can curse them."

"Well, well!" clapped Blake.

"What if it's a trick?" asked a vampire.

"It's not. I swear." replied Ciara.

"Then begin."

Ciara whispered in ancient latin of her mother's world. Virtually not understandable, unless taught by her teachers.

"Sounds like latin, but it's different..." said Blake, suspiciously.

"It's a variation of latin, but it's my mother's language. I cursed them into a deep sleep. They won't be waking anytime soon."

"Good. Now let's get going."

Blake motioned for the vampires to follow... Because now, he had Ciara, and now his father will be proud of him and he would be a legend to his people.

* * *

"You couldn't be satisfied with me, Hekate? You had to have someone else? I wasn't enough for you... I never could have been, could I?" asked Selene, with hurt in her eyes.

"No... I wanted a large family... I was hoping you could be apart of that family..." whispered Hekate.

"I wish I was to. But it's to late. You hurt me like no one else can sister... You got your wish. You have a big family, and a daughter. Ciara, if I remember correctly."

"You know about her?"

"Yes. Beautiful child. Takes after you in many aspects."

"And you. In fact, she reminds me a lot about you."

"Yes..."

"Sister. My daughter. She's in trouble... You're... Children. They are going to destroy humanity."

"I know... I've been watching. I heard the summoning."

"Then why didn't you go?"

Hekate broke the distance between them... So many memories flooded her mind. She and her sister laughing and talking and creating spells and potions... So many memories that made her want to smile and laugh. If only it could be like that again...

Selene took a step back. "I cannot interfere with their lives, just as you shouldn't have when you broke the curse of your wolves."

Hekate smiled a little. "I didn't. I simply changed it a little. They must change around a full moon, but they can also change whenever they choose, as well."

"Oh."

Hekate smiled a little more. "Sister... Can we not make amends?"

"No. Damage was done, that cannot be repaired."

"But-"

"What do you want from me? What else can you take?"

"I want your trust. Your love. Your friendship. I want you to come to our home."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Our home?"

"Yes... I assume you've seen it? Through your globe?"

"Yes, I have. If I help, as you ask, what is in it for me?"

"You will have me back, as well as a family."

"And what of _my_ children?"

"They are bloodthirsty and ruthless... I'm sorry..."

Tears streamed down Selene's face. "So you're children can live, but mine cannot!? You are as much of a demon as I remember!"

Hekate breathed deeply. "I'm sure there is something that we can do... Sister, please?"

Selene's hurt and fury took form into a force of her power. The room glowed so bright that Hekate couldn't see.

 _What I have done as coming for me. All that I've done is catching up with me._ thought Hekate.

* * *

When they reached the throne room of the underground world, Ciara was a little frightened. The end was near.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The moment I walked into the the throne room the first thing I said was, "Man... This place is sooo dreary. Add some color. Seriously."

"What a unusual thing to say, for the end of your life..." said Blake, raising an eyebrow.

I agreed. It was unusual. "I know. But it's seriously true."

"Is everything ready Rochelle?" asked Blake, ignoring Ciara.

"I believe so, Your Highness." answered Rochelle, bowing.

"Good. Take the little wolf to a comfortable room and watch her, until my father gets back."

"Little wolf? That's insulting... What if I called you a little bat, 'Your Highness'?" sneered Ciara.

Rochelle hissed, but Blake held her back.

"Make all the rude comments, and jokes you want... It won't change a thing." smiled Blake, cruelly.

Ciara knew he was right. She could escape. She could run, back to her mother's home. But what then? She would never be able to leave. She would be living in emotional pain and fear for the rest of her life. And what about Damian and her friends and family? She couldn't just leave them.

She was defeated.

* * *

"So much for talking." mumbled Hekate.

Selene's blast destroyed what was left of their room.

Hekate fought back with all she could. She used incapacitating spells, and defensive spells. What she needed was for her sister to calm down. And a calming spell wasn't going to help a bit.

"Selene! Please! I can figure something out, with your help." yelled Hekate, behind a fallen column.

"What is there to do?! I can't fix the way vampires are! They need blood! That's just a side affect!" yelled back Selene.

A blast hit the fallen column to smithereens, and Hekate jumped into a shadow for safety.

Through the shadows Hekate spoke. "When my daughter traveled with me to my home world, we devised a spell that would only give the gift of the wolf to those who are worthy, and accept it. We can do the same with your vampires. And blood is not a problem. You can have a donation company for blood, or they can drink the blood of animals."

Selene blasted fireballs at the shadows, even though she knew it would do nothing. And when she was out of energy, Hekate stepped out of the shadows, hugged her sister, and comforted her.

* * *

Being "purified" is just a fancy way of saying going to a spa. Literally. She had attendants to help her bathe, brush her hair, and put on a black silk dress with thin straps.

Ciara sat on vanity chair and waited. Rochelle watched her every second, and would not take her eyes off her.

"So... What's it like? Being a vamp?" asked Ciara, with a smile.

"Fine." answered Rochelle.

"Come on! Humor me. It's my last day alive after all." joked Ciara.

Rochelle sighed. "I dunno. It's fine. The only downside is the constant thirst for blood, and the sun."

"Do you like... Turn to ashes if you're in the sun to long?"

"No. We just don't like it. It doesn't exactly hurt, but it bothers us if we don't cover up enough."

"What about blood? Do you need to drink it?"

"Our throats burn and it's like going without food for centuries. Basically, yeah, we need it."

"How long can a vampire live?"

"Forever, really."

"Can you ever die?"

"Yes. With holy spells or water. If we're decapitated or our hearts are ripped out. That's kinda the only ways."

"Interesting... Why do you think it's safe to tell me this?"

"Because I know that you know that you're not going to run away or try to escape."

"How?"

"You have to much to lose if you do. Your friends, family, and your mate."

"Hmm... Your observant. If we weren't enemies I'd think we'd be friends."

Rochelle cocked her head and frowned. "Why?"

"I just think we would be. Even if your a sweet-smelling vamp."

Rochelle snorted and smiled. "Yeah. Right back at you, little wolf."

* * *

Callista only needed to wait there for them to wake up... Then her plan would be underway.

She couldn't believe she was really going to do this... This goes against everything she believed.

* * *

Selene wiped her face from tears. "How much time left?"

"About an hour at most. I brought what we need." answered Hekate.

"Let's get started."

Hekate put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I truly am sorry."

"It does not matter anymore."

"It does matter."

"We have work to do."

* * *

"It's time." said a guard to Rochelle.

Rochelle sighed deeply. "Let's go."

Ciara got up and exited the room.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry." said Rochelle.

As they walked the place got drearier and drearier. They went through tunnels and corridors and through so many doors that Ciara lost count.

When they arrived at a big blood red door with black metal thorns curled around the edges Ciara's heart sped up.

In the room was a large stone table with cuffs attached to the it. Probably to hold her down, from the pain she would have to endure. Torches lit all around the room, making it look terribly depressing and lifeless.

In his finest clothes at the end of the room was Blake and an older man, probably his father, Ambrogio Dreher. And around them was a group of other vampires, smiling.

"You were right, Blake. She _is_ most beautiful! A shame we can't keep her..." said Ambrogio.

"Who says you can't?" asked Ciara, glaring.

"Such spirit!" exclaimed Ambrogio.

Ciara folded her arms in front of her and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Right down to the point. I like that." smiled Ambrogio.

Ambrogio walked towards Ciara, and circled her like an evaluation, from the dyed black of her hair to her thin body. Then he offered his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

"Fiery, spirited, and beautiful. It really is a shame..."

"Father. I suggest we do get on with the ceremony." said Blake.

"My dear son... Always in a hurry. Where is Callista?"

"I do not know. I couldn't find her, but I sent a small group to track her down."

"Hmm... How unfortunate."

"Yes... It is." whispered Blake.

"My dear, do you realize why you are here?" asked Ambrogio.

"No. I don't." answered Ciara.

"Your blood is very powerful and will make us vampires strong and unstoppable."

"I don't think I have enough for all you vamps."

"It's only for the royal family. And it will be passed down when our lineage continues on, with this ceremony."

"Joy." mumbled Ciara.

Ambrogio chuckled. "For this ceremony to succeed, we must kill you by drinking your blood... That is why we cannot keep you alive."

Two guards grabbed Ciara by the arms and put her on the table and latched the cuffs to her arms, legs, and waist, making impossible to move.

After that, Ambrogio began. Speaking in latin and holding a dagger bejeweled in rubies and made from gold in the air.

It was time.


End file.
